


Looking After Each Other

by Kinkybeau2016



Series: Age Play/Age Regression [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Demiromantic, Demisexuality, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Middles, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkybeau2016/pseuds/Kinkybeau2016
Summary: In a world where age play is not only accepted but it is the norm, follow the wrestlers as they live life the way they want to.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Bobby Fish/Kyle O'Reilly/Roderick Strong, Christopher Daniels/Frankie Kazarian, Dax Harwood | Scott Dawson/"Hangman" Adam Page/Cash Wheeler | Dash Wilder, Joey Janela/Kip Sabian, Jungle Boy/Judas Devlin | Luchasaurus/Marko Stunt, Matt Jackson/Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega, Peter Avalon/Leva Bates/Brandon Cutler, Trent Barreta/Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: Age Play/Age Regression [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320926
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Disney Part 1

Maxwell looks over at Trent and Chuck confused. Cody sighs hitting Maxwell in the shoulder.

“Quit staring!” Cody says.

“I just don’t get why they have to hold hands.” Maxwell says. “We are just on the bus.”

“But we are almost there.” Cody says. Maxwell nods shrugging.

“What has that got to do with anything?” Maxwell asks.

“If Chuck let go of him now, Trent would be out of the bus in an instant and lost within a heartbeat.” Cody says. “And after last time, I don’t think Chuck can survive.”

“How many times has it happened?” Maxwell asks.

“Too many to count.” Cody says. Orange comes up and sits next to them. “Uh…hey, Orange.”

“It’s alright, you can tell him. Might as well.” Orange says. 

“Tell me what?” Maxwell asks scoffing. He looks at Orange then back at Chuck and Trent, Trent was currently bouncing up and down excitedly. “Wait…is…are…you two littles?”

“I’m more of a middle but can be a little at times as well. Trent, now Trent is a little.” Orange says.

“Be a nice sibling today, why don’t you, Cassidy? That’s all I ask.” Cody says.

“I wouldn’t ruin his day at Disney; I’m not that big of a monster.” Orange says.

“Are you gonna leave the sunglasses on for the whole day?” Maxwell asks.

“Yup.” Orange says nodding.

“Orange, don’t stand up, we are going to be stopping here soon just wait until the bus parks.” Chuck orders.

“Whatever, Pops.” Orange says giving a lazy thumbs up back at Chuck.

“Just promise me that if we see any WWE guys you won’t make a big deal about it, Maxwell?” Cody asks.

“You think they’ll be here?” Maxwell asks.

“It is athlete’s day; I don’t think Hunter would pass up the opportunity to bring his kids to the park.” Cody says. “And not to mention a bunch of the British guys are in town.”

“The whole roster?” Maxwell asks.

“I’m not sure.” Cody says. “Probably just the major ones. Pete, Tyler, Trent, Trevor, Mark, Flash, Coffey brothers.”

“It sucks Shawn had to miss this.” Maxwell says frowning.

“It won’t be the last time we are here, babe.” Cody says. Maxwell just nods looking out the window as they pull up and park.

“Come on! Papa, come on!” Trent says trying to climb over Chuck.

“Hold on a minute, Trent.” Chuck says. “You need sunscreen and your hat.”

“Papa…” Trent whines.

“You don’t want sunburn now do you?” Chuck asks. “Orange, get back here too.”

“Oh, come on, Pops.” Orange says. Cody looks up front to see Joey Janela being sprayed down by Kip while Havoc puts a Disney hat on his head.

“Now, Cassidy.” Chuck says in a stern voice. Orange sighs but stands up. “You know how badly you burn and how easily.”

“Okay, all set.” Kip says putting the hat on Havoc’s head.

“Are…are they for real?” Maxwell asks.

“They went full in when they found out about Joey, Max. They enjoy it because they know it helps him.” Cody says.

“Why did we come again?” Maxwell asks.

“To have fun.” Cody says. “Besides, it is always important to have Uncles on these trips in case anything goes wrong.”

“Are we the only ones that don’t regress?” Maxwell asks.

“I think so.” Cody says looking around the bus. Kazarian and Scorpio have their backpacks on, Daniels carrying a large bag on his shoulder. Luchasaurus was holding onto Marko’s belt as Jungle Boy puts the harness on him. Marko was rambunctious when he was big; to say he was kind of hard to control when in little space was an understatement. But he got tired easily but given his size he could be carried. Like Joey, Sabian and Havoc, the couple seemed to enjoy caregiving. Not that Cody didn’t like taking care of Shawn it was just he was still getting used to it.

Cody looks behind him hearing the whines and stomps coming from Trent. He was starting to get impatient. He wasn’t sure what was taking so long for the doors of the bus to be opened but he knew if it wasn’t soon they’d either have a tantrum or a running Trent and neither would be good. So he did what any good Uncle does and pulled out his phone and started playing Disney songs. He starts with Moana and suddenly gets shouts of requests from the littles.

“FROZEN! FROZEN!” Marko shouts. Cody sighs, Trent was staying silent.

“Trent, what do you want?” Cody asks. Trent looks over to him shyly.

“I doubt you have the songs in your phone.” Trent says biting his finger.

“That’s okay, I can use YouTube. What do you want to listen to?” Cody asks.

“Anastasia?” Trent asks quietly.

“That’s a wonderful movie.” Kazarian says. “I watch it a lot!”

“You watch a lot of Disney movies.” Sky says rolling his eyes.

“What about Hunchback?” Trent asks. Kazarian gasps covering his mouth.

“You watch that?! But you are so young! It’s too scary for you!” Kazarian says.

“It is not.” Trent says.

“Pops doesn’t let him watch the scary parts. Especially Hellfire.” Orange says.

“I like God Help the Outcasts.” Trent says. “Can you play that one?”

“Sure.” Cody says.

“What about Go da Distance?” Joey asks. Trent grins ear to ear clapping.

“How do you get him to watch the older stuff? Marko only watches the newer movies.” Luchasaurus asks.

“It’s about preference; the songs probably are what catch his attention the most. Try playing the songs from the older movies first and see if he likes them.” Daniels says. “How old is he? Kazarian is about 7 or 8 and Sky is about 5.”

“We think he’s about 3.” Luchasaurus says. Once the Anastasia song is finished God Help the Outcasts starts to play.

“Papa, this is a sad song.” Marko says.

“It is.” Luchasaurus says.

“But just listen to the lyrics.” Daniels says. “The words.”

“What’s an outcast?” Marko asks.

“Someone who doesn’t belong.” Jungle boy explains.

“I just wish the movie wasn’t so dark.” Luchasaurus says.

“Well, maybe you can watch it when he’s big. It is something he’d connect with regardless if he’s in little space or not.” Daniels says.

“You have to watch Tarzan right?” Sky asks.

“Of course but that’s pretty much the exception.” Jungle Boy says. “But Disney movies aren’t his go to, cartoons are.”

“What are his favorites?” Daniels asks.

“Steven Universe is his favorite.” Luchasaurus says. The squeak of the door catches the groups’ attention.

“Sorry for the hold up. You got everything ready?” The driver asks.

“Yes, sir.” Cody says.

“We might have to wait a minute for the gates to open but I figured you might want off this bus.” The driver says chuckling. Trent notices that Chuck is distracted with Orange and has let go of his hand, all it takes is one look and he starts to run. He manages to duck under Cody’s arm.

“Uh oh.” Joey says watching as Trent runs past them and past the driver out the bus. Havoc pulls Joey to him putting him in the seat so that he’s out of harm’s way. Chuck and Cody quickly run after Trent, the rest following suit.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Hunter says stopping Trent with his arm. Trent grunts dipping under Hunter’s arm, Hunter sighs grabbing Trent around the stomach.

“Let me go! Let go of me!” Trent shouts. He huffs when Chuck comes into view.

“Do you want a leash and harness like Marko?” Chuck asks. Trent folds his arms across his chest pouting.

“This is for your own safety, Trent.” Chuck says. Orange looks at Hunter who still has Trent in his arms.

“You can let go of him now, thanks.” Orange says.

“Right, sorry.” Hunter says letting go of Trent.

“Which one is yours?” Orange asks.

“I’m just the Uncle.” Hunter says.

“Trips, man, what’s up?” MJF says waving. Hunter turns to him grinning.

“Jacob!” Hunter shouts. Maxwell sighs rolling his eyes.

“Just the NXT guys today then?” Maxwell asks.

“We got a few Raw guys tagging along but mainly NXT guys yeah.” Hunter says. “I’m surprised you tagged along.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Maxwell asks. Marko runs up to the group of WWE guys as they are exiting the bus.

“It must have been crowded.” Cody says.

“And loud.” Hunter says. Trent, Tyler and Pete exit the bus. Pete is holding a Pooh stuffed animal by the arm in his hand his other hand in Trent’s. Tyler has a small bag of jelly babies and a sippy cup.

“Pooh!” Marko shouts pointing at the stuffy. Tyler smiles widely waving at the three men. “I’m Marko.”

“I is Tywer.” Tyler says. “That Pete.”

“It takes him a bit of time to start talking, don’t take it personally.” Trent says. “I’m Trent.” He says nodding to the two men.

“Luchasaurus.” Luchasaurus says.

“Jungle Boy.” Jungle Boy says smiling at the two.


	2. Play Time, Tantrums and New Friends

Chuck sighs rubbing his face. He had everything packed and ready because he knew that Trent would go into little space eventually he just wasn’t prepared for it this early. It wasn’t helping that he was being extra clingy and Chuck was waiting for a phone call that he knew would upset Trent if he heard.

“Hey, Twent! Cwuck!” Brandon shouts obviously little space as well.

“Hey, uh…we are taking them to play some football or at least run around on the field if you want to come.” Peter says.

“Sure.” Chuck says. “How many today?” Chuck asks.

“Sammy, Marko, Brandon and…well Trent.” Peter says. “Sammy is a middle as usual.”

“I might have to step out for a few minutes you think you can watch him for me?” Chuck asks.

“Yeah, sure. Everything alright?” Peter asks.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. Just setting up an appointment is all.” Chuck says.

“I got you covered.” Peter says.

“Thank you, Peter.” Chuck says. Peter stops at the field goal post watching Sammy playing with the other littles.

“He is a pretty good older brother considering he is used to being the baby.” Peter says.

“Yes, Trent fakes left; he fakes right, he runs with the ball to the end zone! AND TOUCHDOWN!” Sammy shouts. Chuck looks down at his phone tapping Peter on the shoulder gesturing that he is leaving.

“Yeah, go, go.” Peter says. Leva passes him running up to Peter hands on her hips.

“I have been looking all over for you! It would have been nice to have known where you were going.” Leva says.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Peter says. “Let’s go sit down.”

“Uh…where is Sammy going?” Leva asks.

“I don’t know.” Peter answers. “Well, he’s got something.” He says watching Sammy emerge with something in his hand.

“Is that a kick stand?” Leva asks. Peter snickers in which Leva just rolls her eyes in response. “You know what I mean!”

“Yeah, looks like a kicking tee.” Peter says.

“No, Brandon, to the other side! That way!” Sammy says pointing the opposite direction.

“I not know.” Brandon says.

“Looks like Marko is gonna kick it.” Leva says.

“Get a good running start, Marko.” Sammy says. Marko nods running quickly towards the ball kicking it high into the air. Brandon runs to catch it but it drops between his arms. Trent comes over to him smiling.

“That was good try. Next time, put arms together, like this.” Trent says putting his two arms together so there is no gap. “See?”

“I no good at sports.” Brandon says.

“You good at wrestling!” Trent says confidently. Sammy comes over to the two of them. “I go set up the ball now!”

“Alright, you go ahead.” Sammy says. “Brandon, I want you to tackle him when he catches the ball.”

“Tackle? What dat mean?” Brandon asks.

“Take him down to the ground.” Sammy says.

“I don’t know…” Brandon says skeptically.

“I think you’ll be good at it.” Sammy says.

“I try.” Brandon says. Sammy smiles tapping Brandon’s shoulder.

“Okay, Marko, let’s do it.” Sammy says. Marko kicks the ball again, Trent catching it turning around to be tackled to the ground by Brandon.

“Hey! No fair!” Trent says.

“I was just trying to…” Brandon says.

“I helped you!” Trent says pushing Brandon off him. Brandon huffs tackling Trent again. Trent growls as they start to tussle on the ground. Peter, Leva and Sammy all run over to break it up. Trent sticks out his tongue.

“Hey, that’s quite enough of that!” Peter shouts. Trent didn’t care for being yelled at and starts to stomp and flail his arms.

“Peter…” Leva says. Peter grabs Trent’s hand pulling him over to the benches.

“Sit.” Peter says. “You will sit down for 5 minutes.”

“Time out?” Trent asks nervously. “No…no time out. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it. You cannot go having a tantrum after being yelled at for inappropriate behavior.” Peter says.

“No time out!” Trent cries.

“You can cry all you want, sit there.” Peter says. Trent starts to properly cry now just as Chuck is coming back into the field.

“Hey, what the hell?!” Chuck asks rushing over to Trent who hugs Chuck tightly sobbing into his chest.

“He had a tantrum over being yelled at and I gave him a time out.” Peter says.

“You did what?! You had no right disciplining him!” Chuck shouts. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s okay.”

“I felt it was best…” Peter says.

“You don’t know him! You aren’t his…” Chuck says. Chuck sits Trent down. Trent whimpers softly until Chuck brings out snacks for him. “Which one?”

“Teddy.” Trent says grabbing at the teddy grahams. Chuck hands Trent the opened teddy grahams and his sippy cup. Chuck pulls Peter to the side.

“Time outs are one of his triggers.” Chuck says. “I’m not going to go into detail about it but we don’t use that as a punishment for a reason. We usually talk it out; he does much better when explains his feelings.”

“I’m sorry. I overstepped.” Peter says. Leva comes over with both Sammy and Brandon.

“Sammy would like to say something, wouldn’t you Sammy?” Leva says.

“I told Brandon to tackle him. I didn’t know Trent would get upset.” Sammy says. “I just thought that Brandon would be good at tackling. I didn’t mean to cause a fight.”

“He is good at it!” Trent shouts back. Brandon giggles blushing.

“You guys want some snacks?” Chuck asks.

“Is there candy?” Sammy asks.

“I have a few pieces.” Chuck says.

“I’ll put a blanket down.” Leva says.

“They can’t just sit on the ground?” Chuck asks.

“Brandon isn’t going to like the grass.” Peter says. “Hey, hey, no sharing drinks, remember?”

“He likes to bite on his sippy cups. We go through like 3 or 4 a week lids.” Leva says handing the blanket to Peter. As Peter is setting up the blanket Uno and Stu slowly start to approach.

“No, you ask.” Uno says elbowing Stu. Stu just rolls his eyes and approaches the group.

“Hey, guys.” Stu says waving awkwardly. Leva smiles leading Brandon, Sammy and Marko to the blanket that Trent is already sitting on.

“What’s up?” Peter asks.

“We just…were wondering…” Uno says nervously.

“Wondering if you guys do DD/LB too?” Stu asks.

“DD/LB?” Chuck asks. “We aren’t into that kink; this is mainly just a coping mechanism for them.”

“Oh…okay.” Uno says.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still have a playdate or something. I bet it is hard to find people like you.” Peter says. “Which…which one is the little, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“That would Uno.” Stu says touching the top of Uno’s head.

“Okay, not what I was expecting.” Chuck says. Uno sighs pouting while looking at his phone.

“I have to go help Colt.” Uno says.

“Well, hey, don’t worry. Now that we know there are others like you we can set up a playdate.” Stu says.

“Promise?” Uno asks.

“Yup, I’ll set one up right now, okay?” Stu says.

“What…what exactly is DD/LB?” Peter asks.

“It stands for Daddy Dom, Little Boy. It’s a part of the BDSM umbrella, where Uno is the submissive and is being taken care of by his dominant daddy, Stu.” Chuck says.

“And is it…sexual?” Peter asks.

“Not for us. It’s more about me taking care of him and at times being strict.” Stu says.

“Do you have rules?” Chuck asks. Stu nods. “And punishments?”

“Yeah, punishments are in levels. Level one is something small is taken away like cartoons during coloring. Level two is usually something like; Daddy won’t help with something like he has to take a bath by himself. Then level three is when he does something that can harm himself or harm somebody else and that one we usually wait until he’s in a better headspace.” Stu says.

“What’s that punishment?” Chuck asks.

“Spanking.” Stu says.

“Why do you wait for him to be in a better headspace?” Chuck asks. Stu chuckles awkwardly scratching his neck.

“I’m gonna go check on the boys. Come join us when you are done and we’ll set up a time, okay?” Peter says.

“Thanks, Pete.” Chuck says nodding.

“I’m gonna guess he’s vanilla?” Stu asks. Chuck laughs.

“Yeah, very vanilla.” Chuck says.

“We don’t do sexual DDLB, and spanking gets him…” Stu says.

“Ah, so he’s a masochist too like Trent?” Chuck asks.

“Yeah. So you guys are…into kink?” Stu asks.

“Yes. I’ve lost count how many things we’ve tried.” Chuck says.

“Orange too?” Stu asks.

“Orange is a pup and a brat and a bit of a masochist as well.” Chuck says.

“You’ve got your hands full.” Stu says.

“They keep me on my toes.” Chuck says. “Well, come on, you better not break that promise.” Chuck says tapping Stu on the chest. Stu just smiles, for the first time he found people that understood him and Uno’s relationship. He found people that wouldn’t judge. He found a place he belonged.


	3. Babysitting Gone Wrong

When Matt and Nick agreed to babysit the littles so that their caregivers could have a date night or just a break they weren’t expecting it to be like this. Why did they agree to babysit so many at once? If it was just Brandon and Adam sure, they’d be fine but add on Marko, Trent, Sammy, Uno, and Shawn it was like a disaster.

They had just ordered dinner from a variety of restaurants because they couldn’t agree on just one.

“Marko Stunt, you are going to sit down or I will be forced to put you in that high chair do you want that? In fact, if any of you misbehave you will go in the high chair, understood?” Nick says sternly.

“Where is Uno?” Matt asks.

“Changing his mask,” Brandon says. “Can’t eat with the other one.”

“Maybe you should separate Shawn and Trent?” Sammy asks looking over at them arguing.

“I want da purple one!” Trent says, trying to grab at the sippy cup.

“No! That one is mine!” Shawn yells.

“We have extras. Shawn, why don’t we go over here?” Matt asks, leading Shawn over to the opposite side of the bar island. Uno emerges from the room with a mask he’s never worn before.

“Saved you a seat,” Brandon says patting it. “Need helps?”

“Nu-uh, I fine,” Uno says climbing onto the chair.

“Who had burger king?” Nick asks.

“Marko,” Sammy says holding onto Marko’s chair as he is rocking back and forth.

“Might as well just put him in the seat, he’s not going to sit still and he’ll end up falling off. You know how much trouble we’d be in if he fell off these chairs?” Matt asks. “We can move it next to Sammy so you don’t have to be over there in the corner, but this is just better and safer.”

“Otay,” Marko says.

“Adam, thumb out of your mouth please?” Nick says as he’s handing out the rest of the meals. “Okay, what do you want to drink?” The littles all start to shout out their requests.

“One at a time, please. We can’t understand when you are all shouting at the same time.” Matt says. “No energy drinks, Samuel.”

“Dad say they are not good for you,” Uno says. Sammy sighs, Jericho had been trying to get Sammy to quit for quite some time.

“Water,” Shawn says.

“Juice!” Trent shouts.

“I have juice too,” Brandon says.

“Juice,” Marko says.

“I guess I’ll have...wait can I have pop?” Sammy asks.

“Sure, we have some caffeine-free ones. Sierra mist, caffeine-free Pepsi, and orange crush.” Nick says.

“Orange Crush,” Sammy says.

“Milk,” Adam says.

“Uno?” Nick asks.

“Chocolate milk, please,” Uno says.

“Looks like you are going to be picked up in about an hour, Uno,” Matt says.

“Daddy?” Uno asks eagerly.

“No, Reynolds and Preston.” Matt answers. Uno giggles. Brandon looks at him and Uno rubs the top of his head making Brandon laugh as well.

“What’s so funny?” Nick asks, putting the sippy cup down in front of Brandon. “No chewing, remember?”

“I ‘member,” Brandon says. “You know Uno doesn’t take off his mask! How is he supposed to take a bath with his mask on? You’d be washing his mask instead of his head.”

“Makes sense,” Nick says. “Oh gosh, Marko,” Nick says looking at Marko who has ketchup and another sauce all over his face, hands, arms, and neck along with his shirt.

“Thank goodness your Daddies packed an extra pair of clothes,” Matt says. Nick is watching over everyone when he realizes Sammy picking at his food. He smiles rubbing his head.

“Is someone coming out of headspace?” Nick asks.

“Yeah, sorry,” Sammy says.

“Hey, don’t apologize,” Nick says. “Want me to order you something different? There’s a pretty great Mexican restaurant around here.” Sammy smiles in response nodding.

“What’s on your mind, bud?” Matt asks.

“It’s just that...working with Maxwell this month. I’ve seen how stressed out he is and think he might do well with regression and I think he wants to try it but well Cody hasn’t been all that...he hasn’t been paying attention to the signs.” Sammy says.

“You must be frustrated?” Matt asks.

“It’s his job. As a partner to be attentive to that sort of thing and he’s just not right now.” Sammy says.

“Are you also worried about Shawn then?” Matt asks, pouring another glass for him looking over at Shawn who is picking pickles off his cheeseburger. “That would mean Maxwell is the only caregiver to Shawn and that’s got to be extra stress added onto him.”

“I just wasn’t expecting to connect to him so much. He’s kind of a…” Sammy leans in close to Matt to whisper so that the littles don’t hear “Well kind of a dick on screen. But he’s not like that when we are going over things backstage.”

“Does he feel safe with the Inner Circle?” Matt asks. He sighs turning to Adam hearing his brother pleading with the younger man to chew his food. “Adam, chew your food or you are getting applesauce and yogurt.”

“I think he feels safe with Jericho, Wardlow, and I.,” Sammy says. “It...it takes him a really long time to trust someone and Santana and Ortiz aren’t making it easy for him to trust them. And Hager is indifferent to the whole thing, kind of ignores him.”

“I would start out with that, then. If he trusts you guys, then have him regress with you. See if he even likes it, then when he’s ready bring it up with Cody. Some partners don’t want to be caregivers and that’s okay. But there needs to be communication.” Nick says. “I can see Cody not liking caregiving. We’ll bring it up with him.”

“But...what about Shawn? If Max does like regression then who takes care of him?” Sammy asks, looking over at Shawn who is cutting up Adam’s chicken nuggets with a plastic fork. Nick smiles looking at Matt who smiles back.

“We will,” Nick says

“If it comes down to that,” Matt says. “You know that littles can also be caregivers? They would just switch out and if they both are in little space that is when someone like Wardlow would step in because I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“He’d do anything for Maxwell,” Sammy says.

“Ah, shit,” Nick says looking up at Trent who is smearing ketchup into his hair. “Marko, don’t you dare!” Marko grins widely, taking a scoop of ketchup also smearing it into his hair.

“Oops,” Marko says.

“Is there another bathroom?” Sammy asks. “Brandon did a pretty good job at being clean. Just have to wash his face.”

“There’s a half bath over there,” Nick says pointing across the living room. “Trent, Marko, come on, it’s bath time.”

“No!” Marko shouts.

“Well, you shouldn’t have smeared ketchup in your hair then,” Nick says. 

“Can I maybe take a shower instead?” Trent asks.

“Sure,” Matt says. “Nicholas, remember what Chuck told us? Just as long as a big is in the room then we’ll be fine.” Nick sighs but nods. Trent did seem very particular about certain things and independent in some aspects.

“I’ll put on some wrestling, okay?” Sammy says standing up from the table going over to the TV. He connects to the internet hoping that it’ll work, if not then he could just connect to his cell phone.

“Ew! No, WWE!” Adam says sticking out his tongue. Shawn rolls his eyes.

“You know, your Dads wouldn’t be happy to hear that,” Shawn says.

“Shawn, please, don’t start,” Sammy says.

“Well, they wouldn’t!” Shawn says, throwing his hands up. Sammy hands the remote to Uno.

“You are in charge until I get back,” Sammy says. “Stick with indy wrestling?”

“Tay,” Uno says. Sammy nods, grabbing hold of Brandon’s hand gently leading him to the half bathroom.

“I just need to wash your face, and your hands,” Sammy says.

“You not little no more,” Brandon says.

“No, I’m not,” Sammy says. Brandon groans as cold water is put on his face.

“Cold,” Brandon says.

“Sorry, bud,” Sammy says. He hears a knock on the door.

“Food is here,” Uno says.

“MARKO! SHIT!” Nick shouts. Sammy runs out into the living room to catch a naked Marko running towards the open door, the delivery guy standing there. Marko goes underneath and between his legs out into the hallway.

“Oh boy,” Sammy says.

“Uh oh,” Adam says. Matt gives the delivery guy a $50 bill.

“Just keep the change.” He says taking the food putting it onto the counter. “Nick, Sammy get after him, please?”

“Sure,” Sammy says rushing out the door, Nick not too far behind.

“I can watch them,” Shawn says. Brandon and Uno were sitting on the couch watching TV.

“You sure?” Matt asks.

“Uh-huh,” Shawn says.

“I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me,” Matt says.

“Is Marko going to be okay?” Adam asks.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Are you done eating?” Shawn asks.

“I done,” Adam says.

“Let’s go clean your face,” Shawn says, helping Adam down leading him to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway Sammy and Nick are desperately trying to track down Marko.

“Could he have taken the elevator?” Nick asks.

“No, you know how he is about elevators there is no way he would go onto the elevator alone. Maybe the stairs.” Sammy says.

“He’s soaking wet.” Nick reminds Sammy.

“Do you see any footprints?” Sammy asks. “There! Oh, it looks like he did go into the elevator, maybe other people were on it?” Nick facepalms shaking his head.

“Where the hell would he go?” Nick asks.

“Bar or restaurant,” Sammy says. “That’s where he’ll think Saurus and Jack are.”

“Great, the most crowded place without a mask,” Nick says. “I know, I know he doesn’t know any better right now, Sammy! Let’s go.” Sammy and Nick get onto the elevator. Nick secretly hated being on the top floor. They finally reach the bottom level making their way into the main entrance. They peak into the bar but don’t see any sign of Marko meaning he had to be in the restaurant. Just as they arrive over, they see Kip carrying Marko who is covered from head to toe in food.

“Don’t make another scene, Marko Stunt,” Kip says sternly. Janela is trailing behind sulking also covered in food.

“What happened?” Sammy asks.

“He tried to do a magic trick,” Kip says.

“Oh no,” Nick says.

“Yeah. You can imagine how that went. Food everywhere,” Kip says, “Joey here thought it would be funny to encourage him. Then, they started a food fight.”

“Did you get kicked out?” Sammy asks taking Marko from Kip.

“Thankfully, the managers seemed to understand Marko was little. Everyone in there seemed to get a kick out of it actually. He’s lucky he looks so young and cute. Why the fuck is he naked?” Kip asks.

“We were giving him a bath,” Nick says. “Uno opened the door and Marko somehow jumped out and ran underneath the delivery guy’s legs.”

“You’ve got spaghetti in your hair,” Sammy says.

“Food fights aren’t fun. Only fun when there’s dessert involved.” Janela says. “There was no dessert on that table.” Marko whines, Sammy sighs rubbing his back comfortingly.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Sammy says. “Thanks for the help, guys.”

“No problem,” Kip says.

“Marko, you are really freaking lucky that it was Kip and Joey that helped you!” Nick says.

“Not now, Nick,” Sammy says. Marko clings onto Sammy sobbing into his shoulder. Sammy starts to bounce Marko up and down trying to calm the tears. Nick didn’t know this, practically nobody did other than Sammy, Luchasaurus, and Jungle boy, but these crying fits could last for hours. “How about we get a bath? I brought some of my bath toys. Then I’ll make sure you have Bilbo and Mr. Armodillo, okay?”

“Bob the builder toys?” Marko asks in a shaky voice.

“Uh, yeah, what else?” Sammy asks in response.

“I’m shocked you aren’t a caregiver,” Nick says going over to the door putting the room key in.

“Brandon put the money down!” Matt says.

“What did you do?” Nick asks.

“Nothing! I...may have let them watch and control what they watched without being out here?” Matt says hesitantly.

“And what did they watch exactly?!” Nick yells. Sammy just ignores this whole conversation and goes into the bathroom.

“The Pretty Peter gimmick,” Matt says quietly.

“Oh my god! MATT!” Nick shouts. “We are never going to be allowed to babysit again.”


	4. A Middles Crisis Causes a New Relationship to Form

Sammy knew the repercussions could be catastrophic but honestly, he didn’t care. He was angry, hurt, and needed someone to pay attention to him. Darby was too involved with the TNT championship and freaking Sting. Jericho was practically obsessed with the newest member of the inner circle. And he just didn’t know what to do. 

Was it smart to go to filming in regression? Probably not but he just didn’t care anymore. Brandi was giving him attention, she didn’t seem to mind his brattiness. He didn’t really know why he picked up the knife but it seemed like a cry for attention or help. Like if he did this then maybe just maybe Darby or Jericho would finally notice him. 

So when he heard Brandi and Cody on the phone with Jericho explaining the situation he was excited but yet nervous. He didn’t know what his reaction would be. 

“How much sugar did you give him?” Cody asks. 

“It’s probably from the drinks,” Brandi says. 

“Nah, this is just him craving attention,” Fuego says. 

“From who?” Cody asks. 

“At this point, I’d say anyone,” Fuego says honestly. Cody frowns, maybe the pairing with MJF and the Inner Circle was wrong. It seemed as if both of their relationships were going through some tough times, so much so that Cody has started crashing at Brandi’s just to avoid Maxwell. Cody sighs, he knew what he had to do, he just didn’t know how to do it. 

“I got to go. I’ll be back later.” Cody says leaning over to kiss Brandi on the cheek accidentally grazing her lips when she turns to face him. They both blush. 

“Sure, I’ll see you later,” Brandi says. 

“Cute,” Sammy says while spinning on a chair. It takes another fifteen minutes before Jericho gets there. 

“What the hell?” Jericho asks. “Let me see.” Sammy holds out his hand pouting. “Thank God it isn’t too deep, why the hell did you let him film in headspace?” 

“I didn’t know,” Brandi says. 

“You couldn’t tell?” Jericho asks. “Who knows what could have gone wrong!” 

“Hey, man, she said she didn’t know, alright?” Fuego says. Sammy scoffs knocking over the chair he is sitting on causing the three people in the room to look at him. 

“Let’s just go,” Sammy says rushing towards the door nearly in tears. 

“Jericho, man, he’s been craving your attention for weeks now and you have been ignoring all the signs,” Fuego says. 

“I’ve been a little busy,” Jericho says. 

“Maxwell isn’t your business, at least not yet, pay attention to him before you lose him. Before he does something really reckless.” Fuego says. Jericho sighs but nods chasing after Sammy. He finds him sitting in the backseat of the car. Shit, this can’t be good. He gets into the car smiling back at Sammy who just turns to look back out the window. Jericho tried desperately to start multiple conversations on their way back to the hotel but all failed. When they got back to the suite, Sammy went straight to his room slamming the door shut. 

That is when he knew he had to call for help, he had never dealt with something like this before. It was all new to him. It wasn’t like raising a kid, he and Sammy were together and in a relationship. He quickly calls Chuck knowing he has some experience with having a middle. 

“Yo, Jericho? You’ve never called me before.” Chuck says. 

“Yeah, I know. Listen, I need some advice.” Jericho says. 

“What kind of advice?” Chuck asks. 

“Orange is a middle, right?” Jericho asks. 

“Yup,” Chuck says. 

“Has he ever had any outbursts? Sammy is upset and Fuego said he has been trying to get my attention for a while now and I haven’t been paying much attention.” Jericho says. 

“Right, so he’s probably pissed, like any teenager. What’s been going on?” Chuck asks. 

“I’ve been spending a lot more time with Maxwell,” Jericho says. 

“Ah, okay, yeah, see, you need to talk to him. Honestly. Does he have something he really likes when he’s in middle headspace?” Chuck asks. 

“Mountain dew and chips,” Jericho says. 

“Get those, but let him cool down a bit,” Chuck says. “Give him like fifteen minutes or maybe even twenty.” 

“He cut his finger, I haven’t even had time to wrap it or anything,” Jericho says. 

“Just tell him you are going out to get his favorite stuff, he’ll wait and calm down,” Chuck says. “But the most important thing is having an open and honest conversation when you get back.” 

“Even if he is in middle headspace?” Jericho asks. 

“He’ll remember everything,” Chuck says. 

“Alright, thanks,” Jericho says. Jericho knocks on the door “Hey, I’m gonna go out and get some mountain dew and hot Cheetos, I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” 

“Fine, whatever.” Sammy answers. Sammy sighs going over to pick up his earbuds sticking them in his ear. Before long he was screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs just trying to get his frustrations out. He hated being angry at Chris and he didn’t even know why he was angry at Darby, he knew Darby was trying his best. He flops onto the bed exhausted. He hears a knock at his door. “Come in.” Jericho nervously opens the door walking in. 

“Can we talk?” Jericho asks. 

“We are going to anyway so what’s the point in asking?” Sammy asks. Jericho sighs sitting on the chair opposite the bed, handing Sammy the bag. “Sweet, thanks!” 

“Look, Sammy, I haven’t been very attentive to you lately and for that I’m sorry,” Jericho says. 

“And I haven’t been very honest with you,” Sammy says. 

“What do you mean?” Jericho asks. 

“You know, at first I really hated Max. But...everything is different now and my feelings are just going to complicate things for everybody.” Sammy explains. 

“But that doesn’t mean that your feelings aren’t valid, they deserve to be heard, Sammy. I mean what are your feelings exactly?” Jericho asks. 

“That’s the thing, they are conflicting. Half the time I’m jealous, half the time I’m drooling over him. Or maybe I’m jealous that you are spending time with him when I’m not.” Sammy says. 

“You like him, then?” Jericho asks. 

“I thought that was obvious,” Sammy says. 

“That does complicate things, yes but you should have said something. This all could have been avoided.” Jericho says. 

“And what, just break up Cody, Shawn, and Max?” Sammy asks. “I don’t want to be a homewrecker, I already did that with you and AJ.” 

“You had nothing to do with that, Sammy,” Jericho says. 

“And what about Darby? How is he going to feel about all this? I can’t just...I can’t have him thinking I’m abandoning him.” 

“Okay, alright, let’s just take this one step at a time. We will talk to Darby first. Tell him how you feel about Max. Now, if you are serious about this, then you have to consider bringing Shawn into the relationship as well.” Jericho says. “Darby will be here any minute now, do you want to continue the conversation with him?” 

“Yeah,” Sammy says nodding. 

“Sammy? You know you can tell me anything right?” Jericho asks. 

“I know,” Sammy says. They both look up when they hear the door open and close. 

“Anybody here?” Darby calls. Jericho stands at Sammy’s door gesturing for Darby to come in. “What’s up?” 

“We just wanted to talk,” Jericho says. 

“Everything okay?” Darby asks. He looks down at Sammy’s hand and sees the cut on his finger still bleeding a bit. “Geez, what happened to your finger?” 

“Cut it during Brandi’s cooking show,” Sammy says. Darby nods reaching into the drawer grabbing gauze and plastic tape. 

“Well, go on. What is it?” Darby asks kneeling in front of Sammy to start bandaging his finger. 

“Um...you see, Chris and I both have feelings for Max,” Sammy says. 

“Okay. And?” Darby asks. 

“Well, if we were to somehow make it to where Max was to be in our relationship, would that be alright with you?” Jericho asks. 

“What about Shawn?” Darby asks. 

“We’d welcome him as well of course,” Jericho says. 

“I’d just have to see, but I wouldn’t mind getting to know him. If you both love him and want to be with him then I should at least give it a try. I can’t guarantee that it’ll be the same as what we have but we’ll make it work.” Darby says. 

“I love you,” Sammy says. Darby blushes finishing bandaging Sammy’s finger. 

“I love you too,” Darby says. 

After dinner, there is a knock at the door. 

“You weren’t expecting anyone were you?” Darby asks. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Jericho says getting up making his way over to the door peering into the peephole. “Shit.” Jericho quickly opens the door. 

“I’m sorry...I just...I didn’t know where else to go.” Maxwell says while crying. Sammy bolts out of his chair to the door. 

“What happened? You okay?” Sammy asks. 

“I...I…” Maxwell says unable to get the words out. Darby sighs pushing the two out of the way gently. 

“Why don’t you come in? I’ll warm you up some food, we just finished eating.” Darby says ushering the younger man in. Sammy and Jericho lead Maxwell to the couch sitting him down. 

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” Maxwell says sobbing. Sammy sighs, he hates seeing Maxwell like this. 

“Maxwell, what happened?” Jericho asks. 

“Cody and Shawn...we...we decided to end things. Well, they decided to end things.” Maxwell says. “They didn’t even ask me for my opinion.” 

“So they broke up with you?” Sammy asks. “Did they give you a reason?” 

“Cody said that things have been rocky for a while now and they have but he hasn’t even tried to repair them. He just...gave up.” Maxwell says. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sammy says. 

“Maybe it was for the best. I didn’t love him as much as I did before. Shawn is a bit different because I know he’ll always be there for me. We are best friends regardless if we are together or not.” Maxwell says. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your date.” 

“You...you didn’t,” Darby says bringing over the food. 

Weeks have passed since the break-up and the four had been spending more and more time together. The three had agreed to give Maxwell time to process the break-up and to get over it before they made the first move. To their surprise, it was Maxwell who made the first move. 

After a long day, the three men made it back to their hotel room to find a candlelit dinner. 

“What’s all this?” Jericho asks setting his bag down. 

“I...I just wanted to thank you.” Maxwell says. “I didn’t cook this because you know I can’t cook. But I did pick up some wine and champagne.” 

“Max, you didn’t have to do all this,” Sammy says. 

“Yes, I did,” Maxwell says. “Sit down.” Darby smiles sitting at the edge of the table, Jericho sitting on the opposite end, Sammy sitting opposite Maxwell. “Salmon or steak?” 

“How much was this?” Darby asks looking at Maxwell. 

“You guys are worth it. Besides I wanted tonight to be special.” Maxwell says. 

“Salmon,” Darby says. 

“Steak,” Sammy and Jericho say at the same time. 

“I’m glad I got a lot of steaks,” Maxwell says. 

“What’s so special about tonight?” Sammy asks cutting into his steak. 

“I just...I don’t think I’ve been happier than I have been the past few weeks and that is because of you guys. And it has made me realize what I was missing when I was with Cody and Shawn.” Maxwell says. “I’ve really grown to...love you guys and I...I want to be with you.”

“There’s nothing we’d like more,” Jericho says. 

“Really?” Maxwell asks his face lighting up. 

“Really,” Sammy says. 

“I’d like that,” Darby says. “But...we might have to create some rules.” 

“What do you mean?” Maxwell asks. 

“Darby here is demiromantic and demisexual, he doesn’t feel attraction or romantic feelings towards something until there is an emotional bond between the two,” Sammy explains. 

“Problem is, I don’t seem to have a sexual attraction to you just the romantic attraction,” Darby says. 

“So we just date,” Maxwell says shrugging. “You tell me what your limits are.” 

“Holding hands, cuddling, and the occasional kiss,” Darby says. 

“Sold,” Maxwell says.


End file.
